Come on Cujo
by Ara.sunshine
Summary: Danny is bored, there are no ghosts and no school, so he calls cujo, hoping to go to the park and play some fetch. little does he know Cujo causes a whole lot of fuss in the ghost zone on the way to the fenton portal.


**Hi Everyone! Im Ara, a relatively new writer here on fanfiction. Anyway, heres something that has been stuck in my head for a few days now, hope you like it.**

**I dont own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny stood infront of the ghost portal in his parents lab, it was a Saturday and for once there were no ghosts so he had decided to call Cujo for something to do, mayby go to the park to and throw a stick around or something.

He whistled loudly and waited patiently for the ghost dog to come through the portal.

...

SQUEAK!

Cujo dropped his squeaky toy long enough to listen. To what? If anyone was watching theyd wonder what the dog was listning to, they couldnt hear anything. In the next few seconds cujo was running as fast as his paws could carry him towards the fenton portal on the other side of the ghost zone, Changing from a small innocent looking puppy to a large feirce looking guard dog as he ran.

...

Technus cackled as he finished designing a super weapon for his next evil plan to take over the world through technology.

"When the ghost boy finds out about my awesome plan it will already be too late! HA HA HA HA HA!" he said as he organised his only copy of his plans and designs, why he hadnt made a copy? So that no one couldsteal his plans of course. He planned on keeping his plans with him everywhere he went so that they couldnt be stolen by anyone trespassing into his lair.

He opened the door, organising his plans as he went and was halfway out when,

"WOOF!"

"Huh?" he stopped and before tecnus could do anything, the door slammed into his face sending him flying into the wall behind him and scattering his plans every where some being sucked up by his automatic vacume cleaner, The Mess Destroyer, the newest in cleaning technology, completely obliterates anything that gets sucked into it.

"NOOOOO!" Technus' dismayed howl could be heard for miles around.

...

Skulker crept quietly towards his prize, a small blob-like ghost that had been annoying him for months. He held up one of his many guns, a gun that shot nets out of it, he planned to test a new material he had made on this blob too see how strong it was before he tried it on Phantom.

He was just about to shoot when,

"WOOF!"

"Huh?" suddenly a large green ghost dog ran past knocking skulker over and sending his gun flying through the air. The ghost dog dissapeared as quickly as it had appeared and Skulker could only watch as his weapon hit a tree somehow pressing the button just as it faced him. A glowing blue net flew towards him and before he could move out of the way it had trapped him, holding him no matter how much he struggled.

Skulker managed to look up to see that his prey was now laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at, Prey." He demanded. Only seeming to make the little blob laugh harder.

_This is not my day... _He thought.

...

"Arrr! Matey!" exclamed Youngblood as he pretended to be a pirate. he was now rebuilding his ship again after it had been destroyed. "Get tha flag up!" He ordered one of his skeleton crew. The skeleton complied immediatedly moving over to the flag that was currently folded up in a corner, He bent down to pick it up and took it over to the flagpole but before he got there his arm fell off, dragging the flag to a crumpled heap on the floor of the ship.

Youngblood growled in annoyance and was about to do it himself, but before he could go to pick it up...

"WOOF!"

"What was that?" he asked to no one in particular.

Youngblood stepped back when a giant ghost dog jumped up onto his ship,

"Hey, stop!" he shouted at it, but the dog didnt listen crashing through a stack of crates and creating a big mess.

The dog suddenly skidded to a halt infront of the one armed skeleton. Picked up the arm that had been dropped and ran off again, taking the skeletons arm with it and knocking some supplies overboard, Youngblood just watched as the ghost dog dissapeared behind a bunch of purple doors.

...

Ember smiled evilly as she eyed the silver and green thermos in her hands, carefully avoiding pressing the button labelled 'capture' _Now that dipstick doesnt have his thermos he cant catch me. _She thought, _maybe i could even catch HIM in it! _She smirked that sounded like a good idea...

"WOOF!"

She was run over by a large dog, she dropped the thermos so that she had her hands free to wipe a big glob of thick dog saliva off her shirt.

"Ugh, yuck." She said, not paying any attention to the dog running off, taking the Fenton thermos with it.

...

Danny stood patiently in front of the portal waiting for Cujo, the ghost dog to come.

"WOOF!" he grinned as the currently very big dog came through the portal.

Cujo stopped and let three items drop from his mouth, all three covered with glowing green dog saliva

He picked up the thermos and flicked the green goop off,

"How did you get the thermos?" he wondered. He put it on a nearby shelf and turned to the other two items. He picked up the skeleton arm only to drop it again almost immediately

"Cujo!" he said accusingly to the dog.

"WOOF!" Cujo tilted his head, his toung lolling out the side of his mouth. He changed back into a little puppy and stared up at Danny with wide eyes.

Danny kicked the arm through the portal.

"You make it really hard to stay mad, you know that." He told the puppy with a small laugh.

He grinned and picked up Cujos squeaky toy, shaking the saliva off.

"Come on Cujo," He changed into his ghost form and flew up throuh the roof and flew towards the park to play some fetch with Cujo, the now small dog following close behind him.

* * *

**Like it? please reveiw, I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Ara**


End file.
